ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Ninja Force
}} The Secret Ninja Force (also known as the Ninja) are a group of young master builders brought together by Master Wu to protect Ninjago Island from the forces of evil. Their base is aboard the Destiny's Bounty and they are the main protagonists of The LEGO Ninjago Movie. History ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' Members Teacher *Master Wu Ninja *Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja) *Kai (Fire Ninja) *Nya (Water Ninja) *Jay (Lightning Ninja) *Zane (Ice Ninja) *Cole (Earth Ninja) Allies *Misako Abilities Like their TV show counterparts, each of the Ninja have Elemental Powers that give them amazing abilities over the elements. Elements *Green (Lloyd) *Fire (Kai) *Water (Nya) *Lightning (Jay) *Ice (Zane) *Earth (Cole) The Secret Ninja Force are master builders and have amazing Ninja vehicles with incredible abilities. Weapons The Secret Ninja Force all have their own Ninja Weapons that they use in battles. *Sword (Lloyd) *Katanas (Kai) *Spear (Nya) *Flail (Jay) *Bow and Arrow (Zane) *Hammer (Cole) Notes *Unlike their TV show counterparts, these versions are high school students and keep their identities a secret. *Lloyd previously made a cameo appearance as "Green Ninja" in The LEGO Movie, where he was seen with his ZX suit. Gallery Secret Ninja Force CGIMovieLloyd.png|Lloyd Garmadon|link=Lloyd Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) CGIMovieKai.png|Kai|link=Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) CGIMovieNya.png|Nya|link=Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) CGIMovieJay.png|Jay|link=Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) CGIMovieZane.png|Zane|link=Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) CGIMovieCole.png|Cole|link=Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Teacher CGIMovieMasterWu.png|Master Wu|link=Wu (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Group TLNMNinja Teenagers.jpeg|The Secret Ninja Force as high school students TLNMCGINinja.png TLNM Meowthra Poster.jpeg TLNM Ninja Poster3.jpeg TLNM City Poster.jpeg TLNM Book1.jpeg TLNM Sticker Book.png TLNM City Poster2.jpeg In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.58.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.30.08 PM.png|"Can I have a bathroom pass?" Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.30.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.31.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.34.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.34.59 PM.png|With Garmadon. Screen Shot 2017-08-31 at 5.03.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 1.40.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-25 at 2.00.03 PM.png|"Ninja, go!" Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.48.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.46.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.46.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.45.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.43.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.43.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.35.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 2.33.06 PM.png|. . . We'll work on posing later. Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.57.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.57.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.57.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.55.38 PM.png|When the Master's away, the video games are played! Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.55.54 PM.png|Never mind, he's back. Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.54.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.48.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.48.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-07 at 4.47.58 PM.png IMG_1306.PNG IMG_1304.PNG IMG_1310.PNG TLNM Ninja Force.jpeg TLNM Ninja Training.jpeg Now I FOUND MY PLACE.JPG WE GOT THE POWER!.JPG Capture 13.JPG Capture 24.JPG Capture 22.JPG Capture 9.JPG NINJAS.png 24.JPG 25.JPG 30.JPG 26.JPG De:Geheime Ninja Force Category:Ninjago Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Category:Elemental masters Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Secret ninja force Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Green